Past, Present, Future, and Forever
by Summer Flare
Summary: Chapter 2 is up. And to Kaleb, your right I don't have the balls because I am 100% female. And if its a challenge your making tell me so I can prove you wrong. Read and review or else! Thanx a bunch!
1.

Hiiii! I have yet another fic! The idea just came to me and so I am up at 12:46 writing this for you people! Anything involving ffviii does not belong to me got it, it belongs to Squaresoft! An pppppplease read and review!! I would very much appreciate it if you did cause I love to get reviews with ideas and constructive critisism...I have never had a flame yet though...Oh well THANX!!  
  
Past, Present, Future, and Forever  
Chapter 1: The Missing Link  
  
  
The boy stood there making sure the camera was in place on the tripod. As he took his hands from it he was happy to see it stay in the right position. He sat down on a stool and brushed his golden hair from his sea colored eyes.  
  
  
"Hi everybody watching this," he began to speak to the camera. "You probably don't know me, or have only heard of me, I am Wic Almasy. That's not my real name my real name is actually Damon but when I was little I stole my mom's candles cause' I liked them so much thus the name Wic.  
  
  
"I have to make sure this story is told because my mother and father hated being forgotten, and I couldn't stand if they were either. They were the two most amazing people I've ever known. This happened a few months after the Ulticimia ordeal when everything was good and everyone was happy again. Quistis, Squall, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, and Rinoa returned to the garden as heroes. Cid made Rinoa and Irvine honorary Balamb Garden SeeD's and gave back Quistis her instructors license. The staff members basically had to because she had trained and was one of the people to save the world. But one day Quistis was called to the infirmary....  
  
  
  
Quistis strode into the infirmary with a smile on her face. For some reason she was in a good mood today. She saw Squall talking to the doctor with a stressed look on his face.  
  
  
"Good morning Commander, good morning doctor Kadowaki how are you two today?" she asked with an airy light tome in her words. Squall turned his head and looked at his childhood friend.  
  
  
"We got news Quistis," Squall sighed with tiredness.  
  
  
"What kind of news?"  
  
  
"News about Ulticimia's missing link," he gave her a look that suggested something but a hidden something.  
  
  
"Missing link?" she laughed at his particular wording. "Nothing is missing...Except..."  
  
  
"That's right," Squall confirmed her thoughts.  
"Seifer?! Wha...What's the news?"  
  
  
"He has been found up north by the Shumi village unconscious and was brought back to the village," he paused. "The are keeping him there for now because the have a new healing magic that replaced the Ultima draw point when Ulticimia was defeated."  
  
  
"Why do they want to keep him, what's wrong with him?" Quitis sounded very concerned, all this time she felt like it was her fault that Seifer turned against them. She always thought that she had shunned him as a friend and a student.  
  
  
"They wouldn't tell me, they just said to come with a SeeD to see for ourselves. That's why I called you here, me and the doctor have been discussing what the best thing to do was depending on his injuries and we have decided for you to come and deal with him...He is your student after all," he looked down at the floor never meeting her eyes.  
  
  
"Alright lets go."  
  
  
"Yeah, we're taking the Rangork so we can get there quickly," as he walked out Quistis stopped him with her voice.  
  
  
"Did you ask Selphie if you could use it?" Squall turned around.  
  
  
"I don't need to I'm the commander. Besides its not her ship!" he had always been frustrated when it came to who the Ragnork belonged to.  
  
  
"Like to see you tell her that to her face," she chuckled and walked put the door.  
  
  
  
Wic looked around and then back at the camera. "So they flew to Shumi Village yada yada and finally got out of the elevator and walked to the head shumi guys house...  
  
  
  
"Welcome my friends, it is nice to see you again," the elder bowed to his guests {you know he is all weird about the hand thing} .  
  
  
"You too. Enough with the formalities lets get down to business," Squall bowed and came to his SeeD mode.  
  
  
"Ah yes the boy," the elder indicated that they followed him and they did. They walked past the art building and up to the hills. They had seen the buildings before but they never had the chance to see exactly what was up there.  
  
  
They finally arrived to a normal sized building that was quite charming built with purple bricks and big French doors.  
  
  
"This is where we keep our most injured or ill," the elder explained as he entered the building. Quistis and Squall followed and found themselves in a large room with a dome ceiling there were a few curtains around bedsides but the elder let them to the very last one. As they were about to enter he stopped them.  
  
  
"I must warn you that this is quite disturbing so brace yourselves," now he let them pass, and he was right it was disturbing. There was Seifer with no visible signs of illness or any type of pain but they knew that something was definitely wrong with Seifer.   
  
  
He was laying there eyes open and they looked very angry. His eyebrows were scrunched together to give him a look of concentration and furry.  
  
  
"Seifer?" Quistis whispered.  
  
  
"He can't hear you," the elder informed her. "We believe that he is almost completely catatonic. Or magic fixed a few fractures and scrapes but mentally...We just don't know.  
  
  
"So he isn't there kind of right?" Squall asked.  
  
  
"Kind of...His body is there and physically he is fine but...Beyond that something is definitely wrong."  
  
  
"How could this have happened to him?" Quistis asked, her voice trembling. "Seifer was the strongest student I have ever had, this just isn't possible..."  
  
  
"What do you mean he was your strongest student he never even past the exam!" Squall argued with a tint of jealousy in his voice.  
  
  
"He could have past that exam any day of the week he just chose not too," she rolled her eyes at Squalls questioning expression. "He was afraid of becoming a SeeD, he didn't want to take the responsibility. He remembered his past better than any of us and he remembers the day he was given up for adoption, he thought that it was his fault. He didn't want to be responsible for what might happen to people so he purposely failed the tests and exam."  
  
  
"How do you know all that?" Squall asked with an accusing look in his eye.  
  
  
"Before he ran off to Timber he told me, he broke down and then got angry okay?!" she raised her voice slightly.  
  
  
"Excuse me," the elder broke into the conversation. "But we HIRED a SeeD to stay here until this...This Seifer is snapped out of this state...You told her this right?"  
  
  
"Oh yeah I knew I forgot something," Squall gave an innocent smile to Quistis who was getting angry, how the hell was she supposed to snap a catatonic person back into reality, especially Seifer!  
  
  
"The slightest thing can trigger him out of this a voice a memory a thought..." the elder explained to Quistis, even though he knew that it was near impossible.  
  
  
"Like a coma right? I heard something about that.."  
  
  
"Exactly...Just think of it as a mental coma," the elder smiled.  
  
  
"What do you say Quistis?" Squall asked. Quistis sighed and put her hand to her forehead.  
  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Squall shook his head. "Fine, Just freakin fine."  
  
  
  
"And that started the whole thing."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  



	2. 

Hi again, I got two reviews so I'm putting up chapter two! Squaresoft owns ffviii though :( not fair I want to own Squaresoft then I'd be ritch!! But oh well the own it not me, the world is mean very mean to me!  
  
  
Chapter 2: Over time  
  
  
  
Wic took a gulp of water and sighed. "Yep, that's when it started. With Seifer being catatonic it looked like Quistis would be in the village for quite some time...  
  
  
  
Quistis walked with Squall and the elder to a large beautiful room, which was apparently hers. It was in a large dome shape and had a queen size canopy bed against the wall. The thing that made this room special was the way it was painted. The walls were that purply blue color of twilight and as the ceiling neared the color got darker and darker until it was a very dark blue on the ceiling. On the ceiling were white stars {not the shape} all over and were accompanied by a moon.  
  
  
"Now this I like," Quistis started walking around the room observing it from every angle.  
  
  
"We shall be leaving you to get more comfortable," the elder walked out the room and motioned for Squall to follow.  
  
  
"Well I guess I'll go too Quistis..." Quistis looked like she was waiting for something. "What...OH yeah, you are to report once a week to give us information on your progress. Bye Quistis."  
  
  
"Bye Squall," she smiled as Squall closed the doors. She flopped down on her bed and looked up at the enchanting ceiling. This was all so strange, how was she supposed to pull this off? And more importantly why should she help Seifer? Stupid question, she was his instructor, if she couldn't do this then all of that time spent training him was a waste. She didn't want to think about that right now, she just needed a little rest that's all so she went to sleep.  
  
  
The next morning a nock at her door woke her up. She was wondering how could be at her dorm, then she thought she was late for a class and somebody had to come get her. After she looked around the memories came flooding back to her.  
  
  
"Miss Trepe! Its time to start work with your patient!" the voice was shrill and nervous. Patient. She had heard Seifer described in many...er...words but patient was never one of them.  
  
  
"Alright I'll be out after I get ready!" Quistis called sleepily and swung her legs over the bed.  
  
  
"As you desire," the voice said and was followed by a soft sound of foot steps that got softer and softer until they became silent. As she was about to enter the bathroom Quistis realized something and looked down at her clothes.  
  
  
"Aw man this is all I brought!" she hurried over to the closet to see if there was anything and indeed there was. Many blues and greens but a bright red outfit got her attention.   
  
  
After taking a shower and getting ready Quistis walked out of her room. She wore a leather bright red tank top that was buttoned, she also wore a leather skirt and her normal boots. She also had a red scarf tied around her neck  
  
  
  
"Can you imagine, Quistis in leather, ewww," Wic shuddered and brushed his golden locks out of his eyes. "Anyway...  
  
  
  
Quistis reached the little space where Seifer was. The sight of him made her gasp, she knew that she had seen it before but Hyne it disturbed her. She remembered what the elder said, just a voice can snap him out of it. Okay easy enough, just talk to him.   
  
  
"H..Hi Seifer," she sat down. "So this is weird huh?" there was no movement from the body. "Your like talking to a wall...Or a corpse...Uh so I'm supposed to just talk to you," she looked around. "I can do that...  
  
  
"I'm an instructor again you know, I'm doing the teaching thing...again. I like it I really do its just...It seems so in vain sometimes, ever sense the Ulticimia thing it seems to have no meaning. When you were in my class it was different. You were my best student Seifer...Even if I didn't show it, you kept me on my toes and you better snap out of this or else I'll loose my talent," she babbled on and on telling him about every little thing.  
  
  
  
"Do you know how long this went on?" Wic asked the camera. "Weeks! Each week Quistis would give the same report that nothing had changed and that she doubted he heard a word she said. Boring, I'm not even going to describe these occasions that is how boring they were. So lets skip to a month later for the heck of it...  
  
  
Quistis was reading Seifer a book because she had run out of things to tell his lifeless body. "'Stay gold Pony, stay gold," she paused and sighed, she had always loved that book. A light laugh came from behind her. I was Ellone! "Elle what are you doing here?"  
  
  
"Well Squall told me about the trouble you were having with...Oh my," she glanced down at Seifer. "When Squall said catatonic he ment it didn't he?"  
  
  
"Yeah, I haven't been able to get through to him," Quistis looked sad then directed her attention to Ellone. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
  
"Well Squall asked me to use my power on Seifer, see what's going on in his mind. Selphie flew me of course, she was so angry when Squall got back after he dropped you off. She kept saying how the Ragnorak was hers and that if he ever wanted to use it that he would have to ask her first," Quistis laughed at this comment.  
  
  
"I see, well I warned him but nooo he wouldn't listen," Quistis laughed some more.  
  
  
"Okay lets get down to business shall we?" Ellone asked and rubbed her hands together.  
  
  
"Well your right to the point of things aren't you?"  
  
  
"The sooner we get this over with the better, I want to spend time with you Quistis, I didn't come all the way up here for nothing," Ellone explained.  
  
  
"Alright, will I be going with you?"  
  
  
"No, it'll be easier to enter his mind alone then with somebody else. You know because of his current state," Quistis nodded to her friend and watched, anticipation building. Ellone closed her eyes and placed her hands above Seifer. In thirty minutes she was out.  
  
  
"Now I just have to wait..." she didn't know how long it would take Ellone to do whatever it was she was going to do but when Ellone woke up three minutes later with an expression of terror on her face, she had a slight feeling something was wrong.   
  
  
"Oh dear Hyne!" Ellone panted as she sat up.  
  
  
"What is it Elle, what did you see?" Quistis asked eagerly.  
  
  
"Nothing, his mind was blank, completely blank..."  
  
  
  
To be Continued.  
  



End file.
